A Madman's Memory
by justhobby
Summary: Ampelo's childhood. What happened between Elisa and Ampelo? This is one shot for MAPI. Please read chapter 15 before you read this.


**Beta'd by Ie-maru.**

 **This fic is sidestory for Magic Always Protects Itself. Please read MAPI's chapter 15 before you read this.**

 **Ampelo -age 5**

"We were waiting for you, Ampelo." The orphanage head mistress smiled as Ampelo entered the room timidly. While he was comfortable with her, she was not alone. Two men sat in the wooden chairs before her, looking very out of place in their expensive black suits.

They turned to look at him with serious and determined eyes, which made him all the more nervous. 'Did they come because of the stolen bread?' he though wildly. 'It was only bread!'

"Whatever they said, I didn't do it!" Ampelo immediately protested. It was all Bluno's fault. He was the one who came up with the idea to steal it! "Bluno was one who—"

"Ampelo!" the headmistress interrupted sternly. Then she smiled to the two men and said, " Kids these days." She cleared her throat and continued with, "Ampelo, these fine gentlemen are from the Vasaio famiglia. They want to adopt you."

"B-but why!" Ampelo spluttered, shocked that a mafia famiglia would want him. Why would they want one scrawny orphan? While the Vasaio famiglia was their benefactor and all of the orphans wanted to repay them, there was little they could actually do for them. They didn't know exactly what the Vasaio famiglia did, but they heard the rumors on the street.

"That purple hair," one of the men murmured to the other. "Yes, I think he's what we were looking for."

"He has the eyes too. There's no mistake," the other man replied. While his face was expressionless, he sounded satisfied.

"You know the protocol, yes? You release the ones with strangely colored hair into our custody, no exceptions," the first man said as he brought out papers from his back pocket.

"Yes, for the glory of our famiglia." The headmistress nodded, her expression happy.

"Thank your lucky stars, brat. From this day forward, you are part of our Famiglia." The man stood up and walked over to him while motioning him to follow. Ampelo followed obediently. He wasn't quite sure what to think about all of this, but he was sure that things would be different from now on.

 **Ampelo-age 6; Elisa-age 5**

"Put your back into it! Your back, Ampelo! Quickly now," the old butler nagged at him.

Ampelo came to this mansion a year ago and since then many things had changed. He was very busy between his lessons and chores. Everyone was nice to him, except this butler!

"I'm washing as fast as possible, you old bat!" Ampelo snapped back as he tried to wash the damn floor.

"To think you were just a shy, obedient little thing," the old butler lamented as he brought out his handkerchief and dabbed his eyes. "But, as a butler of the Vasaio famiglia, I have to show you the right way to do things. Which you aren't."

"If you don't like it, then do it yourself!" Ampelo threw the damp cloth down and fled the scene. "Bye, old bat."

"Hey! Ampelo, come back here this instant!" the old butler shouted as he was left behind with the cleaning supplies. He chased Ampelo determinately, but Ampelo had the benefit of youthful energy to power him whereas the old man did not.

Ampelo giggled as he turned the corner. He run through the corridors and dodged the laughing maids.

"Ampelo!? Running away from Old Ale again, are you?"

"Ampelo, did you finish your chores?"

"Ale, don't overdo it!"

"These two, honestly."

"Ampelo, come back here!" Old Ale shouted.

"Catch me if you can," Ampelo shouted back. Due to his distraction, he accidentally collided with something. A someone, actually.

"Kya!" the young girl screamed as she was knocked back. She tripped and landed on her behind.

"Milady!" one of the maids called in concern.

"Ouch! Look where you're going, bastard," Ampelo snapped as he rubbed the back of his head. The teary-eyed girl with long black hair and green eyes looked up and pouted at him. Her pink dress was rumpled from the fall and her lips were quivering. She was obviously on the edge of full-out crying and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Ampelo! Apologize to the Lady right now," Ale ordered with a frown, his tone hard.

"Hah? Why do I need to?" Ampelo started to protest, but Ale forcefully pushed his head down and bowed himself.

"Milady, I'm so very sorry. This old butler couldn't properly supervise this brat and such a failure led to this. Are you okay?"

"Ale, what's the meaning of this? Isn't he the new cloud? The boss reminded you that milady was going to visit today!" a woman in a business suit snapped at Ale. She glared and stepped before the girl as if she were protecting her from Ampelo. "This is not appropriate at all."

"Miss Ines, I am at fault. I didn't think…" Ale bowed even further while forcing Ampelo to do the same.

"What I want to hear is—" Miss Ines growled before being interrupted by her charge.

"Ines! It's okay. As the Lady of the Vasaio famiglia, I forgive this small fry," The girl said with a smirk on her face as she stepped out from Miss Ines's protection. The earlier waterworks were already gone, leaving a confident young lady instead.

"Kya! Milady, generous as always," Miss Ines cooed as she fawned over the girl.

"My name is Elisabeth Vasaio. For you, I give the right to call me Elisa," Elisa said, her tone superior and smug.

"As generous as an angel!" one of the maids praised.

"Who the hell would want to call you Elisa? You're a hag!" Ampelo said.

"Hag!?" Elisa gasped, shock clear on her face. Her face flushed with anger as she growled back at him. "You're just a snot nosed brat!"

"No, I'm not! I'm Ampelo. And I don't have runny snot, unlike you," Ampelo gloated.

"I don't have snot. You take that back!" Elisa ordered.

"Do too," Ampelo goaded.

"No, I don't!" she stated firmly.

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Now you do." Ampelo grinned as he flicked some snot at her way.

Elisa gasped, then jumped at him. She punched him! He was dazed for a split second before he returned the favor. A brawl started between them while the adults watched in horror.

"Milady!"

"Ampelo!" Miss Ines and Ale shouted. They tried to stop the two, but Ampelo ignored them, determined to win. Suddenly, there was another voice in the hall – a much deeper and intimidating voice.

"What's going on here?!" the voice demanded. They both froze and looked up. Lucan Vasaio, the boss of Vasaio famiglia, stood before them with an irritated expression. Ampelo met the boss a year ago to congratulate him for becoming a part of his Famiglia. The man he admired most had explained about his duty and flames before sending him to his tutors.

"Boss!" He stood up quickly and bowed with genuine respect.

"Father," she said as she too stood up. Ampelo looked over at Elisa as she said father and felt a terrible feeling of dread weigh down on him.

 _'Is she really the boss's daughter? Is she the heiress? Was I beating up the heiress?!'_ he thought in horror.

"Look at yourselves, brawling like common thugs! And Ampelo, why were you attacking my daughter in the first place?" the boss demanded furiously. "What could possibly drive you to such madness?"

"U-um." Ampelo tried desperately to think of a possible explanation that wouldn't end in his death. He looked over at Ale, but found Ale was already looking away. _'No help from there. Traitor.'_ Ampelo started to hyperventilate as no solution came forward. 'I don't want to be tortured to death!'

"Father!" Elisa exclaimed sweetly. Her dress was torn and her hair was in disarray. There were already several bruises forming on her face and each one only made him panic more.

"What?" The boss asked with a strained smile. While he said it with a loving tone, the bruises on his daughter's face kept him from falling into the same sugary trap everyone always did.

"I want him. I want Ampelo," Elisa said with a toothy smile.

"Eh!?" They all chorused in shock.

 **Ampelo-age 7, Elisa-age 6**

"1, 2, 3, 4," Ampelo counted in the garden. He was playing hide and seek with Elisa. Their playground was the entire garden of the second mansion of the Vasaio famiglia.

Elisa didn't live with her father in the head mansion as it was too dangerous, being the center of her famiglia's mafia dealings. Instead, she lived in the old mansion the Vasaio famiglia founded centuries ago. He had been living with her in this mansion ever since she had suddenly decided that she wanted him a year ago. No matter what the boss did to try to convince her otherwise, Elisa stubbornly stuck to her decision. She used every weapon in her arsenal and finally won when she brought out the waterworks. The boss was weak against Elisa's tears.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Ampelo laughed as he went to find Elisa. It was hard to get along with her at first, but they were happily playing games together now. From hide and seek to role playing, they did it all. Elisa also loved to explore the old mansion and had convinced him to join her ongoing search as well. They had found many hiding places and secret passageways over the last year and each one was an exciting victory.

"Ampelo, that's unfair! You didn't count to ten!" Elisa's indignant scream echoed through the garden as he smugly captured her.

 **Ampelo-age 8, Elisa-7  
**  
"…and Cinderella married the prince. They lived happily ever after," Miss Ines finished. They were inside Elisa's room and were surrounded by a small hill of books they had convinced Elisa's personal guard to read to them. Or, Elisa did. Everyone adored her.

"Aw, I love this story. Thank you for reading it to us!" Elisa beamed happily and clapped her hands.

"Kya, your generosity knows no bounds. To thank this lowly servant," Miss Ines cooed.

"Tch, down bastard," Ampelo shook his finger at Miss Ines with a smirk.

"What did you say, you little brat?! Story time is over for you! It's time for you to go to your room," Miss Ines growled as she grabbed his shirt and started to drag him away. "Now sleep," Miss Ines said as she threw him inside. She stalked off back to her charge's room and ignored the cursing behind her.

"That bastard!" Ampelo rubbed his sore head as he dropped down on his bed.

"Bastard is a bad word," Elisa's said behind him.

"Argh! When did you—" Ampelo whirled back and found Elisa was standing by his bed.

"Shh!" she scolded. "Do you want her to hear?"

"You have to stop using the secret tunnels for this. The last time they didn't find you on your bed, the whole mansion shook," Ampelo scolded even as he accepted her hug. They settled down together to sleep, still hugging each-other.

"Hey, Ampelo?" Elisa began seriously.

"What?" Ampelo sighed tiredly.

"Will you marry me?"

"Hah? What are talking about?"

"Like in the story," Elisa replied. "But, you'll be Cinderella. I'll be the hero and save you!"

"But isn't Cinderella the princess?" Ampelo refuted.

"Then you'll be the pauper," she concluded.

"Why do I have to be the poor one?" Ampelo grumbled as he shifted away from her. "I'm not poor anymore. I've saved up, you know."

"Well, I'm the princess, aren't I? Besides, the Princess and the Pauper just sounds right. We'll make our own story! We'll marry and grow old and then we will tell our story just like Ale or Miss Ines does. It'll be our own happily ever after." Elisa's smile shone brighter than any night light, which Miss Ines had installed despite him being a big boy.

"Yes, our own happily ever after," Ampelo murmured. He fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

 **Ampelo-age 9, Elisa-age 8**

"Heiress Elisa, congratulations on your flame activation!" Yet another hag cooed and smooched Elisa's cheek.

Elisa's flames had awoken during the Stair Incident, as some were coming to call it. While the boss hadn't been happy with the danger she'd been in, he was pleased to know she was a sky. Skies were the royalty of the mafia, so the Vasaio famiglia were celebrating her activation by throwing a party for her.

Ampelo, who had been stuffed in an uncomfortable suit, had been standing beside Elisa ever since the party began. He growled lowly as another old bat came to congratulate her. They fawned over his Elisa and then pinched his cheek. It was really trying his patience!

"Ampelo, where are you going?" Elisa asked as he walked away.

"Too many people!" Ampelo replied as he headed outside.

When he heard Elisa trotting behind him, he sped up to put a little distance between them. When he was sure he'd finally lost her, he found himself just outside of the terrace in the garden. Ever since the Stair Incident, Elisa had become more clingy and possessive. She would bawl if he even so much as left the room without him. It was driving him crazy! They spent so much time together already and he needed some space and time for himself. Couldn't she understand that?

"That ungrateful, purple brat! Just because he has the hair and eye color of a cloud, he's allowed to be with the heiress," a man said to his friends as they walked out into the terrace.

"Can't be helped. The princess likes him, even though he is just an orphan." A brief flicker of light and one of the men started to smoke. "And now that it's proved she's a sky, well…that explains why, doesn't it? She's probably courting him."

"I heard the boss has started to search for other possible guardians for her. If only I was younger," another man laughed.

"You? Don't joke, man!" another man replied with a smirk. "You wouldn't have made the cut!"

"Still, possible cloud or not, that purple brat is weak. He shouldn't be with the princess just because of his looks," the first man growled.

"Yeah, god just loves some people more." With that they walked away.

Ampelo stood there for a while, just thinking. _'Am I…is she really? Is that why she's been so…? But I'm not...good enough.'  
_  
He shook his head and returned to the party.

 **Ampelo -age 10, Elisa-age 9**

"And this is the third boss of the Vasaio famiglia." The current boss pointed at some ancient portrait on the wall and continued, "She was the first female boss of our famiglia. Her motto was 'no man left behind'. She also constructed our training grounds."

Elisa's eyes glowed with delight as she gazed at the amazing blond woman in the portrait. Elisa's thoughts were easy to read. She would buy another wig, a blonde one. She had begun wearing wigs because she thought her natural black was boring. Today she wore a blue wig.

"Boss? I want to go," Ampelo said suddenly as he bowed. If he didn't say it now, he might not be able to at all.

"Oh, you can go. We can continue our historic journey as father and daughter," Boss laughed.

"No, that's not it. I want to train. I want to become a flame user. Please," Ampelo begged, his head still down.

He couldn't bear it anymore. He needed to leave and get stronger. He needed to become a flame user, a worthy one. Ampelo had tried and tried to activate his flames in secret, but he couldn't do it. He'd been trying fruitlessly for a year. He couldn't do this by himself and he couldn't do it when Elisa demanded so much of his time, even though he was happy to give it to her.

That night, Ampelo left the mansion for flame training. He heard later from Miss Ines that Elisa had cried for days. While it pained him, he knew he couldn't go back. Not until he was good enough.

 **Ampelo -age 14, Elisa-age 13**

"So, you came," Elisa said evenly. Elisa's back was to him, so Ampelo didn't know what kind of expression she was making. He hoped it was a good one, that she was happy he was back.

Ampelo himself was very happy to be back in his true home, the Vasaio mansion. They had written each other letters, but letters were far in between and weren't nearly as enjoyable as speaking with her in person. By God, he had missed her! Her face, her voice, her company. But Ampelo had forced himself to not return until he was sure he was worthy. He visited many masters during his training and fought with every person who would accept his challenge. And finally, he was ready. Ampelo was sure now that he could cut down any obstacle in their path. No one would be able to accuse him of being unworthy.

"Yes, I'm home," Ampelo said with a smile.

"Last time I heard from you, you were in America. It must be nice to explore the world," Elisa said, her tone indifferent.

She was looking out through the open window, which allowed the wind to play with the strands of her favorite golden wig. She was wearing a white dress with golden adornments and altogether looked like a hidden angel who spent her whole life in a tower.

"It was boring without you. I wished that you were there," Ampelo replied. "I wished every day to be in your company."

"Then it's a promise. We'll explore the world together!" Elisa suddenly whirled back, smiling, and Ampelo was struck dumb. She was more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. God, he had missed her.

"Yes," Ampelo managed to say, flustered.

"Ah, but before we do, you must be punished for leaving me behind. Promise to me that you will always follow my orders," Elisa said with a wobbly grin. "Swear to be the cloud to my sky."

Ampelo walked over and kneeled before her. He kissed her hand like a knight would and made a promise. "Yes, my lady. Your wish is my command."

 **Ampelo-age 15, Elisa-age 14, Dominico-age 4**

Six months ago, Ampelo had harmonized with Elisa. Miss Ines said it was the fastest harmonization she'd ever seen. Considering that they had spent their childhood together, it wasn't really that surprising. The year following that had Ampelo seeing many changes. One thing that stood out for him was that his sky had become almost fanatic for Vasaio.

As the heiress to the Vasaio famiglia, Elisa did a fair share of paperwork to help train her in the administrative duties she would be responsible for in the future. His sky was very serious about it all, but he didn't much like it himself. She was too…he didn't want to say invested, as a future boss should be invested in the famiglia's future, but he felt she went a little too far at times. He wished she would take better care of herself.

He opened the door to her office with a sigh and was met with a curious sight. His sky was smiling at a small boy with black hair, who was reading a book bigger than his own body.

"Ah, you're finally here! Meet my new little brother, Dominico. Isn't he just the cutest little thing?" Elisa smiled and brushed the boy's hair away from his eyes.

"Off with your hand. You are making my hair messy." Dominico batted his sister's hand away with a pout. Then, the boy turned to him. Ampelo's purple eyes met with intelligent red eyes. The look in those eyes… those were not the eyes of a normal child his age.  
"Hmm, is this your boyfriend then?"

"Boyfriend!? No, he is my cloud guardian," Elisa denied and blushed.

It both hurt and brought him hope. Her words said one thing, but he knew from the look on her face that she wanted him. Ampelo wanted her too. He wanted to deepen their bond, but every time he took a step forward, Elisa would take two steps back.

"How old is he? Isn't that a medical book?" Ampelo said in an effort to change the topic.

"Dominico is 4-years-old now. My father got married to his mother when I was ten, the year after you left," Elisa said with a frown. Ampelo's leaving was still a bad topic between them. Then she smiled, "Dominico is a genius!"

There was no way even a genius 4-year-old could read that medical book which, from the look of its cover, was very advanced. It was far more likely that the boy was pretending for attention. Ampelo shook the thought from his head as Elisa kissed her brother. Her brother batted her away with flushed face.

"Nice to meet you," Dominico said with a sigh.

"Nice to meet you too," Ampelo replied.

"I'm so glad that you two are getting along. Let's work together for the future of the Vasaio famiglia. Glory to Vasaio!" Elisa cheered.

"Glory to Vasaio," Ampelo and Dominico murmured.

 **Ampelo-age 16, Elisa-age 15, Dominico-age 5**

"Still reading moldy books, Dominico?" Ampelo said blandly as he entered the mansion's library.

"Your Bean-brain wouldn't understand," Dominico replied as he turned the page. He was sitting on the floor with books scattered around him. Ampelo glanced over the covers of the books curiously. Elisa did say she got a new project from her father…

"Orchard management? Dominico, you must truly love your sister to be helping her research such a thing," Ampelo teased. He dodged a book the embarrassed Dominico threw in response.

"No, I'm just reading it because it's interesting!" Dominico denied. "Aren't you going to stand beside my sister? Why are you here?"

"She sent me to find you. She's meeting with the storm flame users your father invited." Ampelo clenched his fist. If he went there, he would massacre them in seconds. Elisa knew that, which was why he had been sent away.

"You need to take action before it's too late." Dominico sighed.

"I'm…" Ampelo paused. He knew Elisa loved him. They just need to take a step forward. Or he could…Ampelo smiled and walked out of the library with haste. "Thank you Dominico."

"What a farce my life has become…giving love advice for teenagers, " Ampelo heard as he swung the doors open. He paused a few seconds, then shook his head and ran to the garden where Elisa was meeting with the possible storm guardians.

"Ampelo?! What happened?" Elisa asked, shocked at his sudden entrance. Ampelo made his way across the garden and, in front of many prospective guardians, kissed Elisa.

It was heaven.

 **Ampelo-age 17, Elisa-age 16**

Miss Ines was dead; she had died in a car crash. Elisa fled in tears when they heard and had closed herself in her room.

Ampelo was sitting on his bed. When he was younger, he never thought there would be day he would miss Ines, but she'd been supportive when they announced their love to Elisa's father. The boss looked like he wanted to kill him on the spot. He likely would have if it weren't for Elisa and Ines working together.

The wall opened and interrupted his inner musings. Ampelo saw his swollen-eyed Elisa coming from their old secret tunnel. She didn't say anything, just walked over to him and kissed him. They spent that night, and many more to come, in bed together.

 **Ampelo-age 18, Elisa-age 17**

"…you should have killed me then!" Elisa's loud voice was heard through the door as Ampelo stood outside of her office. He hesitantly opened the door and walked over to Elisa's side.

"Just like you did for yours?" The boss growled.

"Yes! Vasaio tradition only recognizes heirs born in wedlock. B*** aren't allowed," Elisa said coldly. Ampelo looked away. He wouldn't think about that.

"What happened?" Ampelo asked when he was sure his voice would be steady.

"I'm a bastard, apparently. My mother was just some whore my father spent the night with. My dear father couldn't do his duty when the time came, so he faked everything. He told the whole famiglia a dirty lie. Ampelo! The boss lied to his famiglia," Elisa cried. Her quiet sob seemed to echo in the office.

The boss stayed quiet.

"So, what's the problem?" Ampelo arched a brow. For him, it changed nothing. He would love Elisa even if she was the devil's child.

"The rest of the famiglia found out," The boss said tiredly. "Our famiglia has become divided. One half wishes for Dominico to be acknowledged as heir, saying they won't follow some whore's daughter. The other half is rooting for Elisa. The conflict has started already. Neither side shows sign of backing down quietly. There will be infighting. A Civil War in our famiglia."

Elisa looked away from the boss and hugged herself.

"And what's the plan then?" Ampelo said suspiciously as he put himself between the boss and Elisa.

"I need to erase Elisa. If she is gone, one side will lose their motivations," The boss replied.

"No!" Ampelo snarled and unsheathed his sword.

"Ampelo! What are doing? Father is the boss of our famiglia!" Elisa protested.

"I don't care!" Ampelo shouted. "I don't care about the Vasaio. I would burn the world to keep you safe! Happily, and gladly!"

"Ampelo," Elisa murmured. She stepped closer and hugged him.

"There's no need for that. I've already made some plans. You two will 'die' in a fire accident during a dangerous mission. I prepared bodies that will take your place. In order to make it realistic, the mission will have real enemies, not actors. You can take care of that, right?" The boss looked very tired and strained, as if the whole world was on his shoulders.

Ampelo nodded wordlessly.

"Leave this world. Live as a civilian, far away from here…if you wish to marry, you have my blessing. There's not anything holding you back now, is there?" The boss smiled wryly.

Then they started to plan in earnest. It took a servant pointing out the hour to get them to finally go to bed.

Ampelo collapsed beside her on their bed and held her close. He could see her tears gleaming in the moonlight as they trailed across her cheeks. "It's going to be okay, Elisa," he said. "We can finally fulfill our dreams after this. Remember? We were going to marry and grow old and live happily ever after. We can do that now. There won't be anything holding us back."

Elisa's lips quirked oddly and her expression twisted before she hid her face in his shirt.

It was only after her death that he could look back and realize what the look on her face had been, what it meant. It was a realization that came much too late.


End file.
